Harry Potter Drabble Sammlung
by Andrea1984
Summary: Viele Harry Potter Drabbles unter einer Überschrift, so wie es die anderen Autoren hier auch machen. Jeder Reviewerin bekommt einen Keks als Belohnung für die gute Tat.
1. Harry Potter Drabble 1

Ron las den Zettel, welchen er gerade erhalten hatte und runzelte die Stirn. „Wir treffen uns heute Abend um 8 Uhr beim Gewächshaus. Sei pünktlich. Gruß H."

Wer verbarg sich hinter H ? Harry, Hermine, Hagrid? Ron grübelte so darüber nach, dass er vergaß, wo er sich befand.

„Nachsitzen, 50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, Weasley. Sie haben vergessen die Baumschlangenhaut in den Trank zu geben.", ertönte Snape's Stimme. Wütend funkelten seine Augen. Malfoy kicherte in der hinteren Reihe. Knallrot im Gesicht ließ Ron den Zettel verschwinden. Wenn Snape ihn entdeckte hätte. „Nicht mal daran denken.", sprach er sich Mut zu.


	2. Harry Potter Drabble 2

Endlich war es soweit. Ron ging mit zitternden Knien hinters Gewächshaus. Der Himmel war sternenklar, doch der Mond hatte sich hinter einer Wolke versteckt. Jemand kam näher. Ron schlug das Herz bis zum Hals.

„Schön, dass du gekommen bist. Ich habe lange auf dich gewartet.", hörte er eine Stimme flüstern. Ron konnte sie nicht zuordnen. Der Unbekannte zog die Kapuze herunter. Es war Harry. „Ich liebe dich, Ron. Bitte küss mich. "

Ron überlegte nicht lange. Gerade wollte er Harry küssen, als der Wecker klingelte. Sowohl die schreckliche Unterrichtsstunde zuvor, als auch das Treffen war leider nur ein Traum gewesen.


	3. Harry Potter Drabble 3

Harry ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Er hatte doch glatt das Wichtigste vergessen. Hermine versuchte, ihn zu trösten: "Mach' dir nichts draus, das kann doch jedem passieren. Du bist auch nicht frei von Fehlern."

Harry stand auf. Dann ging er unruhig auf und ab. Die anderen sahen halb mitleidig, halb spöttisch zu ihm. Er hatte sich vor der ganzen Klasse blamiert. Wie konnte ihm das nur geschehen? Ron, der von all dem nichts mitbekommen hatte, setzte mit seiner naiven Aussage dem ganzen die Krone auf.

„Bei einem Ausflug in die Wüste darfst du niemals ohne Wasserflasche fortgehen." Die Klasse lachte.


	4. Harry Potter Drabble 4

Es war ein ruhiger Nachmittag. Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor langweilten sich. Die Prüfungen waren bereits vorüber. Nun mussten die Schüler nur noch auf die Ergebnisse warten. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Türe. „Herein.", rief Harry, erfreut über die Ablenkung. Dobby stand davor und balancierte ein Tablett, welches er mit einem Tuch zugedeckt hatte. Es roch nach gutem Essen. Aber dann stolperte Dobby über eine Teppichfalte und das ganze Essen fiel zu Boden. „Es tut mir leid, Master, dass ich Ihnen Ihr Fondue verdorben habe.", entschuldigte sich der Hauself tiefbetrübt und zog sich an den Ohren.


	5. Harry Potter Drabble 5

Harry ärgerte sich über sein Missgeschick. Das konnte auch nur ihm passieren. Zur Strafe musste er etwas Wichtiges aus dem Wald holen. Und das bei minus 10 Grad Kälte. Die anderen saßen im warmen Gemeinschaftsraum, knabberten Kekse und tranken Tee.

Der Wind blies ihm unter den Umhang. Mühsam stapfte Harry vorwärts. Endlich hatte er gefunden, was er suchte. Hagrid wartete schon auf ihn. „Kann ich dir beim Tragen helfen? Das ist nämlich nicht gerade leicht."

Harry lehnte das Angebot dankend ab. „Nein, da muss ich alleine durch." Er lud den kahlen Weihnachtsbaum auf seine Schultern und ging nach Hogwarts zurück.


	6. Harry Potter Drabble 6

„Oh Harry, nun stell' dich nicht so an.", rief Hermine ungeduldig. „Es haben schon viele andere vor dir geschafft, ohne sich zu schämen."

„Ich will es aber nicht.", maulte Harry. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Er musste noch nicht ganz wach gewesen sein, als Hermine ihn um den Gefallen gebeten hatte. Ron blickte halb neugierig, halb verwirrt von Hermine zu einem Vorhang hinüber. Harry stand dahinter und weigerte sich auf die Bühne zu gehen. Ein Theaterstück wurde zum ersten Mal in Hogwarts inszeniert. Harry schob den Vorhang beiseite und trat widerwillig auf. In der Rolle des alten Leuchtturmwärters.


	7. Harry Potter Drabble 7

Harry konnte es nicht fassen. Wieso hatten ihm die Lehrer soviele Aufgaben gegeben? Es war ihm fast unmöglich, sie alleine zu bewältigen. Also beugte sich Harry in der Großen Halle quer über den Tisch, um Hermine nach Hilfe zu fragen. „Nein, Harry tut mir leid. Diesmal musst du alleine klar kommen. Ich habe ganz andere Fächer für den UTZ als du belegt. Nun kann ich dir leider nicht mehr beistehen." Ron befand sich im Krankenflügel, da er an einer Erkältung litt.

Nur Lavendar war so freundlich und gab Harry Mut und Zuversicht. Sie lernte mit ihm viele Stunden im Gemeinschaftsraum.


	8. Harry Potter Drabble 8

Heute war der große Tag. Das Finale des Quiddich Turniers stand bevor. Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw. Die Sonne schien und es blies ein leichter Windhauch. Es waren gute Bedingungen für ein langes Match gegeben. Madame Hooch zählte den Countdown herunter und gab das Startsignal. Schon erhoben sich die Spieler in die Lüfte. Jubelnd wurden sie von ihrem Haus angefeuert. Bald fielen die ersten Tore. Jetzt war der Quaffel in Ron's Besitz. Er zögerte nicht lange, schoß und traf einen Ring. Doch statt sich mit ihm zu freuen, lachten ihn alle aus. „Ron, du hast ein Eigentor geschossen.", klärte ihn Harry auf.


	9. Harry Potter Drabble 9

Harry konnte sich den ganzen Tag nur schwer auf den Unterricht konzentrieren. Ein Glück, dass Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bei Snape nicht mehr auf dem Stundenplan stand. Harry bereitete sich auf etwas Bestimmtes vor. Er duschte sich ausgiebig und sprühte ein teures Parfüm auf. „Ich habe schließlich nur einmal ein Blind Date.", antwortete er, als Ron ihn anstarrte.

Harry traf sich mit seinem Blind Date. Wer hätte das gedacht, dass es sich dabei nicht um ein Mädchen handelte. Seamus war schon länger in Harry verliebt. Erst an diesem Abend fanden die beiden zueinander und waren glücklich für alle Zeiten.


	10. Harry Potter Drabble 10

„Los Harry, du schaffst es.", rief ihm Hermine aufmunternd zu. Sie sah ihrem Klassenkameraden neugierig dabei zu. Sonst war niemand im Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry wurde langsam ungeduldig. Wieso klappte das denn immer noch nicht? Was hatte er diesmal falsch gemacht?

„An den Zutaten kann es nicht liegen.", meinte er ratlos. „Ich zähle sie jetzt durch und die Anzahl stimmt immer. Also muss es was anderes sein."

Der letzte Versuch. Es war soweit. Harry mischte die Zutaten zusammen. Es gab einen lauten Knall - das Klonen hatte funktioniert. Nun saßen 2 Hedwig's auf dem Rand des Kessels und blickten ihn treuherzig an.


End file.
